Naruto Uzumaki Road to Hokage
by RinneganUser14
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki wants to be Hokage. He is not idiotic but a Prodigy. He is trained by a three powerful people months before the Graduation Exam. What trials await? Will he follow in his parents footsteps or will he create his own?...Warning rated 'M' for Mature Content, Obscene Language and Sexual Content. (NOT CANON) Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. Not a Harem. NaruYugi
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Naruto Uzumaki was crying on his bed. He had failed the Genin Exam for the second time. He was eleven years old. A clanless nobody who had no one to help him train. He had been constantly beaten by the villagers, overcharged for food and the village down right hated him. For what reason he did not know.

Let's take our attention off Naruto for a moment and let's turn to the man who was watching all of this transpire through a crystal ball.

(Hokage's Office)

The Third Hokage sighed. He was tired of this. But he had made a promise to his predecessor/successor; Minato Namikaze and his wife; Kushina Uzumaki.

The Hokage decided enough was enough. He wrote a quick message and attached it to a messenger bird.

He waited patiently for ten minutes when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in", he called.

The door opened an in walked a woman. Anko Mitarashi.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet colored hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also had on a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"You called me Lord Hokage", she said as she stood in front of her Hokage.

"How would you like to be a Jounin-sensei?", he asked shocking her.

"Depends on the brat I'm training", she said recovering from her shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki".

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki?", she asked and he only nodded. She begun to think. Anko had nothing against Naruto being a Jinchuriki. Both lived teribble lives and Anko saw the brat as a hero for holding the beast within it's cage.

Both had been called names and treated badly for something they didn't have any part in. Naruto had been called 'Demon Brat' and 'Demon' while she had been called 'Snake Whore' and 'Snake Bitch' all for something her sensei; Orochimaru of the Sannin had done.

"I accept, did he pass the exams?", she asked.

"No, the next exams are in seven months, I want you to train him, bring him back, let him pass the exams and you and him will form a team…still accept?", the Third Hokage said/asked.

"Of course, we can both relate to each other about our past…is that why you chose me?", she asked.

"Yes it is, but before any of this is official there is some highly sensitive information that you must learn", he said his voice now serious.

"What is it?", she asked in return just as serious after sensing his seriousness.

He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Read it".

She read it and had wide eyes.

"Burn it".

He commanded it and she did it no questions asked.

"Now this is the last time I'm asking, will you do it?", he said/asked.

"Gladly, who wouldn't want to", she said with glee.

"I will send a messenger bird to inform him while you get tue necessary items to train him…by the way he needs training in everything", he warned she nodded and dashed out with a happy smile.

Hiruzen was also smiling.

And as for Anko, you can't really blame her, who wouldn't want to train the legacy of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto awoke to the sound of glass being tapped. He opened an eye to see a messenger hawk tapping its beam on his bedroom window.

He went to it to see a letter tied to its ankle. He took it and dismissed the messenger bird.

He opened and read;

 _Naruto,_

 _I would like for you to come to my office at nine o'clock today. We have some matters to discuss._

 _Third Hokage,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Naruto watched the clock. Eight thirty. He quickly got dressed. Instead of wearing his orange jumpsuit he wore a plain t-shirt with blue cargo pants. He locked his apartment and left.

While walking through the village he sighed. When it came to Konoha and himself he didn't know chicken shit.

Why was he hated? Who were his parents? What were their names? He asked himself these questions everyday but to no avail.

Every time he asked the Old Man one of the questions he would respond with either, 'You're not ready' or 'When the time is right'.

His train of thought was disrupted as he arrived at the Hokage Tower. He walked right in not even paying attention to the glares sent by the Hokage's secretary.

"You can't go in there. Lord Hokage doesn't want any visitors…especially from the likes of you", the secretary spat.

Naruto simply watched the secretary.

"What time is it?".

She grunted and responded' "Five minutes to nine".

Her answer was a paper thrown in her face and him walking into the office of the Third.

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen waited in his office. Also in his office were his past student Jiraiya of he Sannin and Anko.

"Where is the gaki?", Anko asked seeing the time five to nine.

"He still has five minutes Anko-chan", the Hokage told her and then they heard what sounded like arguing outside then. Naruto walked in grumbling something about 'adults being idiots'.

"You told me you wanted to talk Old Man", Naruto said then glanced at the others in the room. "And who are they?".

"This is my former student Jiraiya of the Sannin and the young woman is one of Konoha's top Special Jounin, Anko Mitarashi", Hiruzen introduced. Naruto glanced at then and then grinned at Jiraiya.

"You're the one who trained Lord Fourth", Naruto accused with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"That's correct gaki", Jiraiya said.

"Back to business, Naruto-kun, Anko-chan has agreed to train you for the next seven months until the next Graduation Exam", the Hokage said.

Naruto watched her. Eyed her up and down, blushed the turned back to the Third.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Just one more thing, I have decided it is time to tell you why you are hated", the aging Hokage said and Naruto's ears perked up.

"What!? What is it!?".

"Do you remember the story of the Fourth killing the Kyuubi?, Hiruzen asked.

A nod.

"Well the Kyuubi is a Bijuu or Tailed Beast, they cannot be killed so the only way to defeat it is to seal it away in a newborn baby", the Sarutobi clan head said glumly.

No. It can't be. But. It all made sense now. Getting called Demon, his insane Chakra levels that beat even the Hokage, his date of birth was the same day the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked and finally the whisker marks.

His gaze fell to the picture of the Fourth Hokage. Why? Why did he pick him? Was he the only baby to be born on that night?

"Why me!?", he muttered frantically.

"Naruto calm down", Jiraiya said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"CALM DOWN!? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY HERO SEALED A GIANT DEMON FOX WITH NINE TAILS IN ME AND YOU TELL KE TO CALM DOWN!?", he yelled as he fell tk his knees.

Jiraiya simply poked a spot in Naruto's neck and he slipped int unconsciousness.

"Are you going to examine the seal?", Anko asked fearing for the boy's safety.

"Yes", was all Jiraiya said as he took of Naruto t-shirt and channeled some of his Chakra into Naruto. But what happened shocked Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

On top of his Eight Signed Seal was another army of seals.

"What the hell!?", Jiraiya asked.

Jiraiya-kun, what is it?", Hiruzen asked.

"There is a number of seals on top of the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay, I see thirteen seals on top of it", Jiraiya informed his former sensei.

"Did Minato put it there?", Sarutobi asked taking a puff on his pipe.

"I see three 'Physical Growth Stopping' seals, two 'Distraction' seals, six 'Chakra Disruption' seals and finally two 'Anti-Knowledge'…so I'm guessing that Minato did NOT put seals on his son to make him an idiot", Jiraiya said the last part sarcastically.

"Can you remove them?", Anko asked.

"Yes, but it may take a while", was all he said as he activated a sleeping jutsu on Naruto and began to remove seals.

(Naruto's Mind Scape)

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a hallway. The walls were yellowish-brown, it had pipes running along the roof and walls. The floors were covered with ankle length water. It was like Konoha's sewer but different. How he knew? Naruto had spent a good amount of time in there hiding from mobs of people.

He walked forward and a minute later he came face to face with a door. The door was gigantic and had the Kanji for 'Kyuu' or nine on it.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. When the door closed behind him making a 'clang' red eyes with black slits opened.

Whatever it was chuckled darkly, " **It seems my Host finally decided to pay me a visit** ", it said and Naruto came upon realization.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko I presume", Naruto replied in a bored tone.

" **Yes, I am the Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest of the Bijuu, treat me with respect or I'll eat you** ", it roared.

"I'm not impressed", he said crossing his arms. "Plus, what would happen to _you_ if _I_ died?".

The Kyuubi didn't respond, it just growled.

Naruto sighed and walked into the cage. The Kyuubi growled at him but he ignored.

"Why are you in a sewer?", Naruto asked suddenly.

" **Don't ask me, it's your mind** ", Kyuubi growled. Naruto sighed. The Kyuubi was right.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to think of a meadow. When he reopened his eyes the Kyuubi was in a meadow with the seal around its neck like a collar.

The Kyuubi watched Naruto up and down then shrunk to the size of a normal fox and jumped onto Naruto's head. It may have been the size of a normal fox but the addition of eight extra tails made Naruto stagger.

Naruto wondered if his life was normal…no it wasn't. Why you may ask? A fox with nine tails was on his head.

" **Go into the real world** ", the fox said and Naruto felt himself being pulled away from his own mind.

(Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes to see Anko, Hiruzen and Jiraiya watching inti his own. Jiraiya had only been able to remove one seal.

Everyone was shocked as the Kyuubi walked on to Naruto's stomach and pumped Chakra into it. Five seconds later only the seal that held the Kyuubi remain.

" **Hello Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Mitarashi, I am the Kyuubi and I have a proposal for Konoha** ", it spoke shocking the others except Naruto.

"How are you out here!?", Jiraiya asked frantically.

" **Shut up and listen my time is limited, on the night I attacked that was not my intentions, I wanted to transfer myself into Naruto when he was born but Madara Uchiha as he said to the Fourth, he pulled me out of my last host body to attack Konoha, after his Genjutsu on me was released I continued attacking Konoha due to the way I was treated, my proposal, I stay in this form and train Naruto for the seven months along with Anko-san** ", it explained. The others seemed to be in deep thought and since Naruto's distraction seals were removed he began to catch on to what they were saying.

"How will we let you stay in this form Lord Kyuubi?", Anko asked and everyone looked at her like she was mad.

"Did you just call the Kyuubi 'Lord'?", Jiraiya asked.

"And if I did? He may be a demon fox but he still is the _king_ of demons", she said in defense. The others nodded in agreement.

"Three questions Lord Kyuubi", Jiraiya said.

" **Yes** ", it said as it turned its attention to the Perverted Sannin.

"How do we know you're not trying to escape? Why do you want to train Naruto? And how would we even keep you on his form?".

" **Tailed Beast are creatures of Truth, that is just how Old Man Six Paths made us, I am training Naruto here as to not look weak, I have already been captured…again and will jot have a weak host and as for how we do it, the seal that keeps me at bay is split into eight parts, four is for Chakra access, two is to hold me at bay, one is mind access so Naruto can come in his mind to talk to me and the last is for freedom, you just have to remove freedom then select how many tails of power for me to have, just select one tail** ", it explained.

"What do you say Old Man?", Jiraiya asked the Hokage.

"I accept, Jiraiya, let Kyuubi guide you through the progress", the Hokage said as he went back to his desk and began sorting out scrolls.

"Alright Kyuubi, let's get started", Jiraiya said.

" **Hey kit, channel Chakra and close your eyes, this is going to sting a little** ", it commanded and Naruto did as was told and the seal appeared. The Hokage cast a privacy jutsu and Jiraiya began to work.

Meanwhile Naruto had been thinking over what he had heard.

' _Okay, an Uchiha made Kyuubi attack the village, Madara Uchiha, is he related to Sasuke-Teme, it also appears the Kyuubi was trying to seal itself in me during my birth…what can that mean? Was my mother his last host? Was it someone who had to help my mother during childbirth? All these questions and no answers. Maybe I'll ask Kyuubi another time, maybe at the end of the training…I can't believe it. I'm getting training from a Special Jounin and the Kyuubi no Yoko, and since Kyuubi will be out he can be my partner. I can't wait to hand the Teme's ass to him in the Graduation Exam. This is going to be awesome, I'll be Hokage in no time_ '.

He then began thinking about kicking Sasuke's ass.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Unsealing Kyuubi had taken an hour. He was now the size of a normal fox with one tail that rode atop Naruto's hair that was now red. His whisker marks were also gone and his eyes had changed color.

He had began to panic when he heard this but Kyuubi told him to calm down and that it was normal for Uzumaki's to have red hair and silver eyes.

While walking through the village everyone saw the fox on top of Naruto's head and snarled but when Kyuubi snarled back they retreated in fear.

He opened up his back pack and packed all of his clothes in it. He took out one of the two scrolls that Jiraiya had given him and sealed all of his ramen like Jiraiya had shown him.

The last he sealed his back pack and essentials and ran to the gate.

(At The Gate)

Jiraiya and Anko waited patiently for Naruto.

Anko watched in her hand. She was holding three scrolls. One was to give Naruto upon the completion of his training. It was a blood scroll so no one knew what was in it. One had a the sword used by Kushina Uzumaki in it. The last was filled with books upon books and scrolls.

Books for history, math, science, Chakra control etcetera.

Naruto ran up to them just as she rose her head.

"You ready gaki?", Jiraiya; who had suggested accompanying them, asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I can't wait to come back and kicked the arrogance out of that arrogant Uchiha", he said and the others smirked at Naruto's attitude.

He was definitely going to kick some arrogance out of the Uchiha.

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke rubbed his nose. He had been sneezing for about an hour.

' _What the hell is wrong with me!? Someone must be talking about me saying how strong and cool I am. I don't blame them I am an elite after all_ '.

(Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that)

(Hokage Office)

"Come in".

A man entered through the door. He wore standard Chuunin outfit but had black hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"You summoned me Lord Hokage", he said.

"Yes I did Iruka-san, please tell me everything about Naruto Uzumaki in the academy, grades and whatnot", the Hokage urged.

"He is at the bottom of his classes, the only subject he except in is the stealth portion which is surprising as he wears bright orange and goes around yelling he'll become Hokage, he loses all of his spars, his Taijutsu is the worst, it's like he just can't learn, he has absolutely no talent for Genjutsu with his reserves and can only do the Transformation and Substitution jutsus…uh and he made a special transformation…he also can't do the Clone jutsu", he said.

"I have seen his special Transformation first hand, a brilliant jutsu indeed", the Hokage said with a perfect grin.

Iruka grinned with him.

"Back to the topic at hand, do you want to know why he has been failing his classes?", Sarutobi asked.

"Is the Kyuubi messing with his intelect!?", he asked in horror.

"No, however some has", the Hokage said then held up thirteen pieces of paper, "someone put these sealsnon him, they messed with his physical, mental and Chakratal growth meaning he's the shortest for a reason, he acts like an idiot for a reason and his Chakra control is disrupted for a reason".

"Is that why he can't do the Clone jutsu?", Iruka asked.

"No, Naruto just has to much Chakra, dismissed, I have to get back to paperwork".

Iruka got up and leaved leaving the Third to sulk at his misfortune.

 **XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **A.N: Love Interest For Naruto;**

 **Yugito Nii (Younger)**

 **Fu**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Tenten**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Haku (Female)**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Temari**

 **PM or Review to vote. Vote Period is up until, 25-9-15**

 **RinneganUser14 Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Welcome to Training Ground Forty Four as Konoha calls it, I call it 'The Forest of Death' and my victims call it 'That Crazy Bitches' Home', any questions?", she asked with an even glint in her eyes.

Naruto and Jiraiya shuddered while the Kyuubi had a sadistic grin that would make Orochimaru shit himself.

"Anko-sensei, do we have to train here?", Naruto asked with a forced smile.

"Yes we do, follow me and you'll be safe", she said.

"Yeah gaki, what's the worst that could happen", Jiraiya assured him.

(Later)

"Follow me and you'll be safe she said, what's the worst that could happen he said", Naruto called out to no one in particular.

Ultimately he had gotten separated from Anko and Jiraiya and was now running from a group of tigers.

" **Stop complaining you big baby, I will not have a weak host** ", Kyuubi growled at the blond pre-teen.

"You're luckily you can return to your seal whenever you want so as to not get killed, but remember if I die you die also", Naruto warned and Kyuubi grumbled.

Kyuubi jumped of Naruto's head and began running at the blonde's side.

"Wow, you're not as lazy as I thought", Naruto stated dryly.

" **Shut up, if I have to maintain my image as the strongest among the nine I have to get back in shape, what you eat I eat and all you eat is cereal and ramen** ", it shot back picking up speed.

"Damned arrogant fox, you'd be a perfect match for the Teme", Naruto growled.

" **Oh yes, we would've been perfect for each other** ", Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm!?", Naruto asked angrily.

" **No, it was racism** ", it replied sarcasm once again evident in its voice.

"Damned fox", Naruto muttered as he kicked the Kyuubi and send it in a tree only to feel its weight on his head.

"I hate you", Naruto spat.

" **Likewise** ", it responded in a bored tone.

Naruto grumbled but kept on jumping through the woods looking for Anko and Jiraiya.

(Anko and Jiraiya)

"He's going to be angry we ditched him", Anko warned Jiraiya as they set down their bags.

"If he can't find us by tonight I'm calling it quits on his training…should have paid attention but he was arguing with the fox", Jiraiya shot back.

"Seriously, you would stop training Lord Fourth's son, you're bluffing", she said and he deflated.

"And I thought Tsunade-Hime was the one with bad luck, you figured out my bluff in ten seconds", Jiraiya whined.

"Don't be a puss", she said then sat down and began making dinner.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was tree jumping when he smelled it.

" **I smell fish** ", Kyuubi said.

"Me too, think it's Anko-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei?", Naruto asked.

" **I believe we're the only ones in the forest…by the way call Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage', he's perverted so it's only right** ", Kyuubi urged.

"Whatever, I'm going to follow the smell of fish", Naruto said changing direction and heading in the direction of the smell of fish.

A little while later he reached a clearing. The clearing g was about thirty feet square meters, it had a waterfall behind it and in the center was Jiraiya and Anko.

"Hey Anko-sensei, hey Pervy Sage", Naruto said making Jiraiya freeze up.

"Why did you call me that?", Jiraiya asked slowly eyes resting on Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi told me to call you that!", he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath. The only person who ever called him Pervy Sage was his past students wife who was also Naruto's mother.

"Alright gaki, let's have some fish then start training", Anko said handing the boy a fish on a stick.

Naruto took it and ate it with glee.

(Later)

"Everything?", Naruto asked with a solemn look.

Anko and Jiraiya had given him and evaluation by watching him fight, throw Kunai and Shiruken and the normal basic stuff. Now he had to improve everything.

"Yes, everything", Jiraiya said.

"What first?", Naruto asked excitedly.

Anko took out some weights from her bag and strapped it onto to Naruto's arms and legs.

Naruto dropped to the ground. "Run around the clearing thirty times", Anko told him and both Jiraiya and herself walked away leaving a tired Naruto.

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto with weights on also.

" **Let's go kit, I have to train to** ", the fox said as it started to run at a slow pace with Naruto right behind.

"This is going to be along seven months", Naruto said to Kyuubi.

' _ **You have no idea**_ '.

(Anko and Jiraiya)

"How are we doing this?", Anko asked.

"In the morning he does push ups, sit-ups, pull ups and laps, Kyuubi gets him in the morning, you get him in the noon until early afternoon the. He's mine for the rest of the day", Jiraiya explained while writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are going to teach him?", she asked.

"Elemental Ninjutsu, my special Taijutsu, the Rasengan, Summoning and some of my other personnel jutsus", he answered.

"I was going to teach him summoning snakes", Anko pleaded.

"Who says he can't do both", Jiraiya spoke as he finished writing.

"The bosses will have to meet, I don't think they like to each other", she retorted.

"We'll use the Kyuubi to strike fear into them, the thing is so small and scares me to death", he admitted.

Jiraiya smirked and watched the paper with an evil glint.

Anko snatched it and paled.

0400; Wake up and Breakfast.

0500; Three Hundred Push-ups, Sit-ups, Pull-ups and Fifty Laps.

0730; Chakra Control and Weapons Throwing.

0900; Training with Kyuubi. (Special, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu)

1200; Training with Anko. (Taijutsu, History, Maths, Science, Interrogation)

1500; Break.

1600; Training with Jiraiya. (Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu)

2000; Bed.

' _Good luck Naruto…you're gonna need it_ '

(One Months Later)

Iruka Umino walked slowly to the academy. He had a sad look on his face. He remembered what the Third called him for. Naruto wasn't coming back to the academy, only for the Graduation Exams.

He entered his classroom to see all of his students, excluding Naruto of course.

"Good morning class, I hope you enjoyed your vacation because today is not going to be easy as it is the beginning of the last year of your academy year. At the end, if you pass the exam you will be given the rank of Genin, a forehead protector and placed on a team".

Sasuke Uchiha scowled. A team was going to hold him back. Wait. Where was the Dobe?

"Iruka-sensei, where is the Dobe?", he asked and everyone except Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Shini burst out laughing.

"Quiet".

Nothing.

"Quiet".

Nothing.

"QUIET YOU FOOLS".

Everyone shut up and turned to the big headed form at Iruka.

"Naruto will only be coming back from the academy to take his Graduation Exam, he is undergoing some clan training, well that's what Lord Third told me", Naruto said.

"Clan training? He's nothing but a clanless nobody", Sasuke said and once again everyone except the four previously named burst into laughter.

"Enough", Iruka growled.

All of his student became dramatically silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"Shall we begin now Iruka-sensei?", Mizuki asked from the teachers table.

"Yes, History shall be first then we head to on field training", Iruka answered.

"Konoha's clans first?", Mizuki asked and Iruka nodded.

"Konoha has/had eight clans, the two strongest were the Senju and Uchiha, but there are also the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and the Uzumaki clan that are distant members of the Senju clan and have a strong friendship with Konoha before being wiped out, nowadays the Hyuuga clan is the strongest, which one shall we start first?", Iruka asked wanting his student opinion.

"Uzumaki", Shikamaru chimed in before anyone else. Sasuke scowled along with his fan girls.

"Very well, the Uzumaki clan had their own country, Uzuoshikagure, there are only three Uzunaki's recorded to live in Konoha, Mito Uzumaki; wife of the First, Kushina Uzumaki; one of Konoha's top ANBU, the only person to ever beat her at ANBU was Itachi Uchiha ***Sasuke Scowls*** and Naruto Uzumaki", Iruka explained the class begun to think.

"Is there a chance this Kushina person is Naruto's mum?", Shikamaru asked.

"Not sure, but she had red hair, all Uzumaki's have red hair, Naruto is a blonde", Iruka explained.

"A-A-Actually I-Iruka-sensei, I-I-I saw N-N-N-Naruto-Kun a month ago a-and he had red hair", Hinata said from her seat.

"He did?", he asked and she blushed and nodded. "Well actually Kushina-San died on an 'S' ranked mission ten months before Naruto was born".

Everyone nodded and the lesson continued.

"By the way everyone we have a new student in Naruto's absence", Iruka said and a pale boy walked into the room.

"Hello", he said.

"Everyone this is Sai".

"My name is Sai as you know and I like giving people rand own nicknames", Sai said and he sat down next to Sakura and began examining her making her hit him.

' _This is so boring without Naruto here_ ', everyone thought in their own way.

(TG 44)

"ACHOO".

"You okay gaki, you've been sneezing like that for the last thirty minutes?", Anko asked in concern.

"Someone must be missing me, when I get back I'll play a prank", he said with a grin.

"Back to training", Anko ordered as Naruto returned to his sit-ups with Kyuubi on his feet.

"Damn it, you and Pervy Save are slave drivers, you push me into the found more than the Kyuubi…key words there are 'more THAN the KYUUBI',where is Pervy Sage anyway?".

"Went to report to the Third", Anko answered.

"Okay…I…will…get you…back for this", he aid in between pull ups.

(Hokage's Office)

"How's the training Jiraiya-kun?", the Hokage asked as he sensed his student at his window.

"As good as it'll ever be", he replied jumping into the office.

"By the way, please refrain from using the window", the Hokage pleaded.

"What can I say,old habits die hard", Jiraiya chuckled out.

"It's not that, Kushina used to do the same when Minato was Hokage, after she got pregnant, he had to pronounce her dead in order to protect her and the baby…only if she didn't die, Naruto's life would've been OK at best", the Third sighed out.

"I know what you mean, but we both know that too many people knew about their relationship, by the way, how did you play it off to the council all those years ago?", Jiraiya asked.

"I said it was in memory of her, the only people who knew that she wasn't really dead was Kakashi, Tenzo, you and myself, oh how I wish I could turn back the hands of time", Hiruzen said solemnly.

"So you could have done the seal and Tsunade would have been here?", Jiraiya asked softly.

He could only nod then turned to stare out the window.

"Minato and Kuahina must be turning in their graves", Hiruzen admitted.

"I bet they are, if Tsunade better it would have been the only one she could win", Jiraiua chuckled to lighten up the mood.

Hiruzen gave a small laugh.

"I want to announce his name…but when he is ready", Hiruzen told his former student.

"Why didn't you announce it in the beginning and had ANBU around him twenty four seven?", Jiraiya asked suddenly, seriously it had been on his mind for the past two years.

"I didn't want him to be arrogant saying how he was a member of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Senju and Namikaze clan", Hiruzen admitted making Jiraiya gape.

"How? What are you talking about? Have you gone senile?", Jiraiya kept asking questions.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"The Second had a secret wife; Lucy Uchiha, they had a daughter that married the son of Toru Sarutobi; my older brother by fourteen years and Aoi Hyuuga. The Second's daughter and Toru's son married and had Minato, he was given the name Namikaze after Toru and Aoi died and for protection because he was already part of the four major clans, then he met Kushina then, fourteen years later Naruto is born with a fox sealed inside of him", Hiruzen explained.

"Wait! Are you telling me that my Godson Naruto Uzumaki is a member of the Senju, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Namikaze and Uzumaki, but not only that, he is the great grandnephew of the first, great grandson of the Second, grandnephew of the Third and son of the Fourth!?".

"Yes, Minato knew all of this, I believe he wrote it in the scroll that has to be given to Naruto", Hiruzen said.

"That's not the point I'm getting at, he is a member of _both_ the Senju and Uchiha!", Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Your point please?", the Hokage asked impatiently.

"Where did those two clans come from!?".

Realization dawned upon the Third Hokage.

"The Sage of Six Path's Sons…The Rinnegan".

"But wait! Why didn't't Minato unlock it?", Jiraiya asked.

"You need the blood of an Uzumaki as they're a distant cousins to the Senju", Hiruzen explained.

"Oh my God, that boy might be the child of prophecy…he might bring an end to the cycle of hatred…all with that one thing", Jiraiya said.

"With just one Dojutsu", Sarutobi said.

"The Dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths", Jiraiya continued. Then in unison they finished.

"The Rinnegan".

(Naruto and Anko)

We zoom into Naruto and Anko as they are doing laps while singing heir version of an army exercise song.

Anko began.

"Anko-sensei is the best".

"That's a lie she's a crazy bitch".

"Shut up or I'll make you run twenty more laps", she hissed indicating the end of the song.

"Y-Yes Anko-sensei", he said speeding up.

" **You really are a sadistic bitch you know** ", Kyuubi said.

"Why thank you", she said in a fan girl like voice.

Just then Jiraiya shunshin'es in the field next to Anko and the Kyuubi.

"Hey perv", Anko greeted while Kyuubi jumped into Anko's hair and began sleeping.

"Kyuubi, what exactly have you been training Naruto in?", Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

" **It's secretive. What's it to you?** ", Kyuubi asked opening an eye.

"You've been training him to control his Six Paths Chakra haven't you?", Jiraiya asked.

Kyuubi opened both eyes and watched the two adults in front of it. Anko was confused while Jiraiya was waiting for an answer.

" **Maybe I have…maybe I haven't** ", Kyuubi answered then jumped of Anko's head and went in a corner to sleep.

"I don't understand".

Jiraiya retold the story.

Anko was gaping like a fish. _Her_ student was a noble ninja from know clans.

"Oh my God", she muttered under his breath.

"What?", Jiraiya asked.

"I'm possibly training the God of Shinobi", she muttered once again.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. That was what was on her mind? Women.

Anko dashed off towards Naruto and began chasing him with snakes making him speed up.

"I think I shouldn't have told her that", Jiraiya chuckled nervously.

" **You think** ", Kyuubi snapped worrying for what the crazy woman would go to his Jinchuriki.

Jiraiya then proceeded to get Anko to back off a little.

…

After ten minutes and multiple non poisonous snake bites later they were sitting down eating dinner.

"Why did you attack me Anko-sensei?", Naruto asked rubbing a sore spot on his back.

"I felt like it", she lied and Naruto face faulted.

"You tried to kill me because you FELT LIKE IT", he yelled and she shrugged.

"I swear, you people are trying to kill me", he muttered.

"It's only because we love you", Anko said in a babyish tone making Narutk scowl and walk into his tent.

When he was gone Anko and Jiraiya burst out laughing g waking up Kyuubi who glared then fell back asleep albeit angrily.

"Alright, now that the gaki's gone, how do you think he'll react to his heritage?", Anko asked.

"Shock, anger, sadness, relief and happiness", Jiraiya answered non-chalantly.

"And the Rinnegan?", she asked.

"He'll be happy he can give the Uchiha a piece of his mind but I'm going to make him not use it until the Chuunin Exams next year", Jiraiy said quietly

"Oh", Anko said with a nod of her head.

"Let's get some sleep".

Anko nodded.

(Four Months Later)

A twelve year old boy in an orange jumpsuit was standing in a clearing with three of his special Kunai. His Kunai were the standard Kunai only longer by two centimeters and more refined, it was also made out of Chakra metal. He had one in each hand and the other in his mouth.

A fox with six tails was atop his head as look out. Kurama; the Kyuubi no Yoko. Kyuubi had given Naruto his name a month ago after he deemed him 'worthy' of it. Kurama had also been able to change his voice so he sounded normal and not demonic.

"Two on you right, six in front and one on your left", Kurama said and Naruto ducked and hit away all Kunai and Shiruken that was heading towards him.

Clapping was heard as Anko came out of the shrubbery.

She handed him a price of paper.

"A whole round without getting hit, time for elemental training, I'll take over as Jiraiya's not here", she said and he took the paper.

He channeled his Chakra. It split into four pieces, one burst into black flames, one got damp, one crumbled and the last crumpled.

"Not surprising as he has the Rinnegan", Kurama said. Naruto smiled and activated it. Purple eye with a black pupil and four rings.

"Alright Naruto, we due elemental Ninjutsu training only for the next two months along with the physical work out, any questions?", she asked.

"No".

She handed him his jutsu scroll. This was the second scroll she gave him. The first was his sword two months ago and now his jutsu scroll, the next would be his parents scroll.

He made copies and threw them all over the field.

"What are you doing?".

He smirked.

"Learning, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** ".

 **XxxxxXxxxxxX**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **A.N. Poles closed and the winner is Yugito Nii. This is a NaruYugi fic.**


End file.
